Hook, Line, and Sinker
by GildedRose22
Summary: Hermione can't wait to go to Hogwarts. That is, until she finds out what Hogwarts has become. AU/maybe a Dramione. Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic, so please rate and review. I wish I owned Harry Potter and these characters, but unfortunately I'm not Joanne Rowling!**

Hermione's world was changed forever.

That, she definitely knew.

The endless horrors of Hogwarts had given her a whole new view of the world, a world full of magic and enlightenment but also evil and darkness.

The beautiful and amazing place she had thought she'd entered was nothing but lies and destruction.

Hermione, along with her fellow prisoners, had fallen for the trap, and she could feel the noose tightening around her neck.

And to think, it had all started with a letter.

* * *

><p>The letter had promised of outstanding things.<p>

They all had.

Hermione's letter had said that the school would give her a supreme education-one she had only ever dreamed of- while maintaining that she would be perfectly safe at Hogwarts.

The letter had catered to her growing desires of leaving home and learning more.

Only later did she realize that every eleven year old had the exact same aspirations.

So, she packed up her bags and cheerfully left her small home.

She went to Diagon Alley- per instructions of the letter - and strolled among the seemingly endless streets.

Hermione stared at the curious items, bargained over the supplies she needed, and pored over the amazing books.

The books had been the part that had won her over in this idea of a magical world.

They were informative, unique, trustworthy, even beautiful.

But, in the end, even they had deceived her.

* * *

><p>Hermione would always curse the day she went to the King's Cross Railway Station.<p>

Packed with people and steaming trains and all, she walked slowly through the masses, searching for the brick column between Platforms Nine and Ten.

She finally found it, but she hesitated, wondering if she had read the instructions properly.

She looked around one last time, braced herself, and started running.

Doubts formed in her mind as she ran, but Hermione shook them away.

She counted the paces left and closed her eyes.

She felt a funny feeling- like she was going through butter- and heard nothing but silence.

"That's weird," she thought. "Why is it so quiet?"

She opened her eyes, but all she could see was darkness.

**Remember, please press that button right there! Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Lumos!" Hermione shouted, thankful that she had read a _Beginner's Guide in Charming _from front to back 7 times.

She turned around slowly, shining the light of her wand around the vast hallway.

Columns and archways lined the hall, along with slightly pretentious statues and pottery.

Hermione felt a white smoke-like substance enveloping her legs, like crawling vipers.

The oddest thing, though, was that everything seemed to be an eerie black – an obsidian- that Hermione couldn't help but shudder at.

Hermione stepped up to one of the walls. No, she thought, it's not just black.

The walls were etched with very intricate carvings, so small you could barely see them.

And there were so many of them!

Serpents and crowns, scepters and masks, and colored with dark green and silver, it was like nothing Hermione had ever seen before.

She continued on, awed by the sheer magnificence of the hallway, for what seemed like hours.

Finally, her hands, feeling the engravings in the wall, met the end of the hallway.

"That's it?" she wondered out loud.

Sighing, Hermione started to walk back the way she had come, only to realize that she couldn't.

The white mist that had been circling her legs before was firmly holding her in place.

She was trapped.

She couldn't believe it.

She had actually fallen for the story that she, Hermione, could be special for once in her life.

Frustrated, Hermione punched the wall as hard as she could.

"Ow!" she yelled. "Well, that was stupid."

Turning her hand to survey the damage, she discovered that it was not as stupid as she thought.

There was a long, twisting, tattoo of a a serpent all around the forefingers of her hand, starting from her knuckles going down to her radial artery.

"What...what just happened?" she stuttered.

She peered at the section of the wall she had just hit.

These engravings were different, bigger and stranger.

She stared at them, and they changed before her eyes into letters.

_ Twisted and gnarled,_

_ He has become._

_ The king of kings_

_ shall soon have to run_

_ For true love will beat the odds_

_ And the king will be vanquished by his son._

Hermione knelt down to read more.

_"Stupefy!" _a voice behind Hermione shouted.

And everything turned black.

* * *

><p>"Do you... do you... do you think she could be The One?"<p>

"Shut up Wormtail! How many times have I told you not to stutter?"

"But in the prophecy... The girl... How did she turn up in The Hall of Prophecies instead of the Judgment Room otherwise? It must be Her!"

"Nonsense, Wormtail. Speak no more of this to anyone!"

"Yes, sire!"

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry, I know there's not much action yet. Please rate and review! I'm not sure how I'm doing, and I'm not one of those people who get mad at bad comments! Thanks! -Rina<strong>


	3. Chapter 3

"Penny... Do you think we should wake her? I mean, I know she's a first year and all, but it has been a while!"

"No, Angelina, I think it's better that we let her sleep in a little longer."

"Yeah, I guess you're right. She'll need it!"

"Shhh! You're going to wake her up!"

Hermione shifted a little and opened her eyes.

She blinked and looked around.

"Oh crap! Sorry, I didn't mean to wake you!" a beautiful dark-skinned girl said.

"That's okay... Um, I'm sorry, but where am I? I have to get to Hogwarts!" Hermione answered.

"Well, that's the thing...Uh, well first of all, what's your name? I'm Angelina Johnson and this is Penelope Clearwater," Angelina said, a little too cheerfully.

"I'm Hermione Granger. Now stop stalling." Angelina motioned towards Penny, and Hermione turned to face her.

"Typical newbies. Always wanting to know everything," Penny sighed. "Okay, look, you're a Muggle right?"

Hermione stared at Penny blankly.

"Yeah, you are one, by the looks of it. Non-magical parents?"

Hermione nodded.

"Well, that's not going to make this any easier... You know that letter that you got in the mail about Hogwarts the magnificent magical school?Well, there's no such thing as that. The real Hogwarts is a much darker place, and you've been fooled just like every other girl in this god-forsaken place."

"What... what do you mean?" Hermione stuttered, not sure if she wanted to hear the answer.

Angelina took over the answering. "She means that Hogwarts is a great magic school-for the boys. The girls are scammed into coming here to be and train to be servants... or worse .Again, Hogwarts is not the place you thought it was."

**Well, how do you like it? Again, please press that little link down there. I don't know whether to continue! Thanks! :)**


End file.
